Santangelo Farmstead
The Santangelo Farmstead is a small farm built over a terrain bought by Leugim Santangelo at the Valley of Four Winds. It's primary activity is to supply the forces of the Horde at Pandaria with plants and herbs for food and medicine. = History = Mists of Pandaria Assembling the farmhands The people who work at the farm for Leugim are pandaren who previously lived poor and/or criminal lives at the darkest corners of Halfhill that were rallied by the corpse during a visit of him and his monk masters to the town. Most of the pandaren Leugim met agreed with his terms of service in order to seek a better, and less dangerous, life for themselves and, at least up until this point, they seem pretty comfortable with their current condition. The Contract The pandaren who take care of the farm agreed with a contract in which they were allowed to stay and live at the farm, even use the land to sustain themselves as long as they dedicated three full days of production to ship them to Horde settlements across Pandaria. The three days don't need to be in sequence, but each week needs to meet this three day quota, repetitive failure will ensue in expulsion from the farmstead. The other four days of the week are free so long as they watch over the land and keep its integrity and usefulness. Landfall With the Landfall, Domination Point became the main destination of the supply crates coming from the farm. Thunder King During the invasion at the Isle of Thunder, Leugim personally oversaw the production and shipments of supplies for the Sunreaver Onslaught after they established Dawnseeker Promontory as the Grey Legion was restrained from taking direct action at the place, making it the main focus of their production second only to Domination Point. Escalation With the Horde shattered in a civil war, the farmstead temporarily cancelled its services and the three day quota was temporarily suspended. In order to protect it from possible loyalist offensives, Leugim sent weapons and armor looted from Kor'kron corpses to the farmhands, then sending a letter requesting Bojo Kegpaw to aid the farmhands by training them, which the monk did by helping the Santangelo farmhands learn how to wield the weapons they received. Bojo trained the pandaren on a daily basis for a whole month before resuming his business at the Peak of Serenity and the Vale of Eternal Blossoms. Siege of Orgrimmar Upon hearing of the Vale of Eternal Blossom's explosion due to the dropping of the Heart of Y'Shaarj into the Pools of Power, Leugim led the Grey Legion to the scarred land in order to search for the missing overseers Suke, Tsukia and Suhako, all who were last heard to be at the region, possibly by the time of the catstrophe. In the mean time, as Leugim restlessly searched for Suhako, he stopped by his farmstead and checked on the worried workers, the corpse then ordered them to resume their original work, only this time directing their supplies to the Golden Lotus and the Shado-Pan at the destroyed Vale. Category:Locations